


Um Olhar Sobre a Noite Mágica

by alexsmind



Category: Orgulho & Paixão
Genre: Insegurança, M/M, primeira vez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmind/pseuds/alexsmind
Summary: Luccino tenta preparar uma noite especial para ele e Otávio, aproveitando que todo o Vale do Café estará no baile Aurieta, exceto que Luccino acaba recebendo muito mais do que ele esperava.





	Um Olhar Sobre a Noite Mágica

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal, um aviso justo:
> 
> Eu sei que há muita liberdade criativa em fanfiction, mas eu prefiro ficar tao perto do canon/realidade quanto possível. Essa é apenas a primeira de muitas primeiras vezes para os rapazes, portanto essa fic não tem a pretensão de cobrir cada experiencia sexual lá fora, assim, é canon que Luccino não tem nenhuma experiencia no assunto e Otávio é extremamente reprimido, logo esse é o ponto de partida dessa fic.
> 
> Essa é apenas uma pequena contribuição para este fandom incrível, espero que gostem.
> 
> Eu não tenho um beta, então todos os erros e vícios são meus, por favor, seja gentil.
> 
> Kudos e comentários são amor!

 

Sob a luz dos lampiões e no silencio da Oficina, os olhos do Major pareciam mel e uísque, ao mesmo tempo doces e quentes, seu semblante era suave.

\- Uma vez você me disse para confiar em você, que nada que eu não quisesse que acontecesse iria acontecer.

Ele disse a Luccino com a mão sobre o seu peito. Luccino assentiu.

\- Você só precisa me dizer para eu parar e eu vou, sim?

Luccino balançou a cabeça em acordo. Otávio se abaixou para beijá-lo, de forma suave, para relaxá-lo, e quando Luccino começou a responder, Otávio começou a acariciá-lo, passando a mão pelo seu braço, seus ombros, seu peito, a deslizando sobre o tronco de Luccino até a barra de sua camisa, deixando claro sua intenção de tirá-la, o que Luccino permitiu. Otávio parou por um instante para olhá-lo.

\- Você é lindo, Luccino.

Luccino sorriu de forma tímida, seu estomago se sentindo engraçado com o elogio. Otávio voltou a explorar seu corpo, agora com a boca, começando pelo seu pescoço, depois sua clavícula, quando os lábios de Otávio pousaram sobre o seu mamilo e ele envolveu sua língua e chupou, os quadris de Luccino saltaram de forma involuntária. Nesse momento, Luccino fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação enquanto Otávio continuou a devorar um dos seus mamilos, enquanto girava o polegar sobre o outro, atento ao rosto de Luccino, que parecia em êxtase.

Otávio correu a mão sobre o torso de Luccino e quando chegou na cintura das ceroulas, ele parou, como se pedindo permissão. Mas Luccino não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo de continuar, então Otávio voltou a beijar o seu pescoço e pressionou a mão sobre sua virilha, por cima do tecido. Todo o corpo de Luccino relaxou e um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios.

\- Otávio...

Luccino permanecia de olhos fechados, movendo o quadril em movimentos lentos e circulares contra a mão de Otávio. Otávio podia sentir o pênis de Luccino sob o tecido, ele aumentou a pressão de seu punho um pouco e Luccino gritou, abrindo os olhos. Ele colocou a mão sobre a de Otávio e começou a pressionar a sério, soltando beijos molhados de boca aberta sobre a sua bochecha. Otávio virou o rosto para que pudesse beijá-lo corretamente, mas seus beijos eram desleixados.

Luccino era frenético, mas o tecido era muito áspero, e Otávio sabia que amanhã ele iria lamentar isso. Otávio acalmou os seus movimentos, o que fez com que Luccino o olhasse confuso, mas em seguida Otávio enlaçou os dedos na cintura das ceroulas, pedindo com o toque que Luccino levantasse os quadris para que ele pudesse abaixá-las. Quando elas estavam fora, Luccino de repente se sentiu exposto. Ele não queria arruinar o momento, mas era difícil manter suas mãos ao lado do corpo e não se cobrir como ele realmente queria.

Quando Otávio se voltou para Luccino novamente, ele percebeu que a energia havia mudado. O corpo de Luccino parecia tenso, suas mãos tremiam levemente e ele parecia lutar para manter o olhar de Otávio. O silencio se estendeu de maneira estranha e Luccino parecia desconfortável. Otávio se aproximou, mantendo os olhos em seu rosto e acariciou sua bochecha de leve.

\- Você ainda quer isso?

Luccino assentiu. Otávio continuou acariciando a sua bochecha.

\- Você gostaria que eu apagasse as luzes?

Luccino pareceu pensar por um momento, mas então negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu quero ver você.

Ele respondeu com voz quieta e Otávio concordou. Otávio se afastou e pegou o cobertor que havia sido empurrado em direção ao final da cama e cobriu a cintura de Luccino.

\- Melhor?

Luccino balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

\- Estou sendo bobo.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

\- Não, não está.

Otávio assegurou com voz gentil, então o beijou de maneira suave, deixando que o beijo crescesse, se aprofundasse, se tornasse urgente. Ele então escorregou a mão sobre o peito de Luccino e por baixo do cobertor o envolveu completamente. Luccino suspirou de forma audível, quebrando o beijo. Otávio começou a acaricia-lo de maneira suave, com movimentos lentos e languidos, Luccino fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação.

Otávio se mudou para beijar sua bochecha, continuando os movimentos debaixo do cobertor. Em seguida, ele intensificou os movimentos, estabelecendo um ritmo, o que fez com que a respiração de Luccino se acelerasse e ele abrisse os olhos.

Otávio estava totalmente concentrado nele e no seu prazer. Luccino se agarrou a ele, impotente, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser agarrar-se mais forte, empurrando-se em direção a Otávio, com olhos suplicantes até que ele sentiu o orgasmo explodir através da sua espinha, enquanto Otávio o acariciava até a última gota, o deixando desossado e sensível.

Com um beijo sobre a sua testa, Otávio levantou-se da cama e foi até o lençol onde Luccino havia se trocado. Ele lavou as mãos em uma bacia com água que Luccino deixava ali para refrescar-se e umedeceu um pano. Ao voltar para a cama, os olhos de Luccino estavam abertos, ele ainda parecia incapaz de se mover, mas seus olhos eram claros, a névoa do orgasmo desvanecida.

Otávio se aproximou e estendeu o pano para passá-lo sobre o abdômen de Luccino e então seguiu para baixo sob o cobertor que se equilibrava precariamente sobre o seu quadril, não escondendo muita coisa, quando Luccino de repente puxou o cobertor totalmente fora de si mesmo, abrindo levemente as pernas e expondo-se completamente aos olhos de Otávio. Isso deu a Otávio uma pausa, mas ele continuou a fazer o seu trabalho. Ele passou o pano sobre o pênis de Luccino, entre os seus testículos e na junção entre o quadril e suas coxas, sem nunca o olhar nos olhos, embora ele pudesse sentir que Luccino o observava.

Luccino tinha os pelos aparados, eles eram negros e retos como seu cabelo, e também pareciam macios. Otávio imaginou qual seria a sensação sobre o seu rosto. Com esse pensamento, ele se obrigou a terminar suas ministrações e se levantou para descartar o pano, quando voltou, ele se surpreendeu com o fato de que Luccino não havia voltado a se cobrir. Ele tinha uma das mãos sob sua cabeça e a outra sobre o seu abdômen, e olhava para o teto com o olhar distante. Ao ouvir os seus passos se aproximando, Luccino o encarou e sorriu. Otávio tentou sorrir de volta, mas isso pareceu frágil em seu rosto, a nudez despreocupada de Luccino o deixando de repente constrangido.

Ele completou os passos para chegar ao seu lado da cama e se deitou. Assim que o fez, Luccino se voltou para ele e colocou a mão sobre o seu peito. Ele o beijou de forma doce e gentil, Otávio correspondeu, inclinando-se levemente contra ele, até que Luccino escorregou a mão em direção as suas ceroulas, fazendo Otávio segurar seu braço e recuar, quebrando o beijo de forma abrupta.

\- Você não quer?

Luccino perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Não é isso..

\- Então, qual é o problema?

Otávio se encolheu e baixou os olhos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, e o silencio se estendeu. Luccino soltou o braço do seu aperto, agora frouxo, e colocou a palma da mão sobre o seu rosto, esperando que Otávio o olhasse.

\- Eu não vou te machucar, Otávio, eu prometo.

Otávio sorriu triste.

\- Eu sei.

Luccino continuou.

\- Eu só quero fazer você se sentir bem, como... como você me fez.

Luccino parecia sério. Ele continuava acariciando a bochecha de Otávio, o olhando com carinho, como se ele fosse algo precioso, algo que valia a pena manter. Otávio sentiu seu coração quente, sentiu-se cuidado e amado, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Ele teve que cuidar de si mesmo desde uma idade muito jovem e aprendeu muito cedo a não depender ou ansiar pelo cuidado dos outros, mas talvez com Luccino ele poderia se permitir ser vulnerável.

Ele sorriu aguado e assentiu, lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelo seu rosto. Luccino beijou seus olhos, suas bochechas e finalmente sua boca, e sorriu de volta.

Luccino se sentou e Otávio se acomodou em uma posição confortável. Luccino agarrou a barra da sua camiseta e Otávio levantou os braços para que ele pudesse remove-la, mas quando Luccino olhou para o seu torso, Otávio se sentiu um pouco autoconsciente.

\- Muito peludo.

Ele riu sem graça, mas Luccino deu de ombros.

\- Eu gosto. Eu gosto de tudo sobre você, Major.

O tom de Luccino era sincero e isso fez alguma coisa clicar dentro de Otávio. Ele colocou a mão sobre o braço de Luccino e acariciou, instando-o a se aproximar. Quando Luccino se abaixou, escorregando para baixo da cama para se deitar ao lado de Otávio, ele o beijou. O beijo escalou rapidamente. Otávio segurava os braços de Luccino com força, puxando-o contra si mesmo e devorando sua boca.

Luccino foi o primeiro a se afastar, apenas para começar a soltar beijos de boca aberta pelo pescoço e peito de Otávio. Quando Luccino chegou ao seu abdômen, Otávio sentiu uma onda de excitação atravessar o seu corpo. Luccino o olhou, enlaçando a cintura das suas ceroulas, deixando claro as suas intenções e dando tempo suficiente para que Otávio o parasse se desejasse. Otávio não. Luccino retirou a peça e então voltou-se para olhar para Otávio.

Otávio o olhou de volta com antecipação, esperando para saber o que Luccino faria a seguir. Ele era mais peludo que Luccino, seus pelos mais escuros que o seu cabelo e meio encaracolados nas pontas. Ele era semiereto e seu pênis se contorceu visivelmente sob o olhar de Luccino.

Luccino se aproximou, o agarrando e começando a acariciá-lo de forma incerta, gostando da sensação da pele suave do pênis de Otávio sob os seus dedos, e por um instante ele estava tão distraído com a sensação nova que se esqueceu de onde estava e o que deveria estar fazendo. Ele olhou para Otávio abruptamente e o encontrou encarando-o com um sorriso torto.

\- Você parece entretido.

Luccino sentiu o sangue correr para o seu rosto.

\- Desculpe.

O sorriso de Otávio mudou e ele estendeu a mão em direção a Luccino.

\- Venha aqui.

Luccino foi, sem nunca soltar o pênis de Otávio, que o beijou. O calor da mão de Luccino ao redor dele, seu cheiro, seu gosto, foi suficiente para fazer Otávio totalmente ereto muito rápido. Luccino percebeu a mudança, empurrando Otávio de volta à cama e soltando beijos de boca aberta por todo o seu torso, seguindo a trilha de pelos até que seus lábios pousaram sobre o pênis de Otávio, que gritou. Luccino empurrou os lábios para baixo o máximo que conseguiu, subindo e descendo novamente. Otávio o agarrou pela nuca e segurou.

Luccino o olhou, preocupado que tivesse ido longe demais, mas Otávio não fez qualquer movimento, apenas ficou lá segurando, parecendo incapaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Sem desviar o olhar, Luccino envolveu sua língua em torno da glande do pênis de Otávio e chupou. Os olhos de Otávio reviraram em suas órbitas e ele gemeu, um gemido longo e necessitado que impulsionou Luccino a continuar, alternando entre engolir o pênis de Otávio e chupar a cabeça bulbosa.

As mãos de Otávio continuavam em sua nuca, mas agora instava-o para frente um pouco, cuidadoso, apesar de parecer perdido na sensação.

A mandíbula de Luccino estava começando a doer, então ele acelerou os movimentos, estabelecendo um ritmo, e quando ele envolveu a língua ao redor da glande do pênis de Otávio e chupou, o Major guinchou. Ele agarrou Luccino pela nuca com força, tentando avisá-lo, mas era tarde demais e ele gozou, tão forte que o mundo girou por um momento. Quando ele voltou a si, percebeu Luccino engolindo ruidosamente e tossindo um pouco.

\- Me desculpe, eu tentei avisá-lo.

Otávio parecia contrito.

\- Está tudo bem, eu queria isso, só foi um pouco mais do que eu esperava.

Sua voz era rouca e seu sorriso provocador. Otávio sentiu as pontas das orelhas esquentarem.

\- Só um minuto.

Luccino levantou-se e Otávio podia ver que foi beber um copo d'água. Ele voltou, trazendo um copo para Otávio.

\- Com sede?

Otávio não percebeu que ele de fato era, até que Luccino perguntou. Ele estendeu a mão para o copo e bebeu, logo depois devolvendo-o.

\- Obrigada.

Luccino assentiu com um sorriso e levou o copo de volta, voltando para a cama em seguida. Ao se deitar, pegou o cobertor e cobriu os dois, instando Otávio a se aproximar e segurando-o contra seu peito.

Otávio começou a traçar padrões indistintos sobre o peito de Luccino, que acariciava o seu cabelo ternamente. O silencio se estendeu. Não era um silencio incomodo, mas Luccino podia dizer que Otávio tinha algo em sua mente.

\- O que fez você...

Otávio perguntou, olhando rapidamente para Luccino e fazendo um gesto vago em direção ao meio deles, voltando a olhar para seu peito logo em seguida. Luccino deu de ombros, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu estava curioso.

Ele respondeu, de alguma forma sabendo que Otávio não havia acabado.

\- E você desfrutou disso?

A voz de Otávio era quase um sussurro e Luccino sorriu.

\- Muito, você realmente não faz ideia, Major.

O tom de Luccino era divertido e isso fez Otávio se levantar sobre um cotovelo para olhá-lo.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Ele perguntou, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir também.

Luccino se virou e puxou os quadris de Otávio contra os dele. _Oh._

\- Você não percebeu?

Otávio riu.

\- Eu estava um pouco distraído, sabe? _Durante._  E depois eu realmente estava um pouco tonto.

Luccino riu, sua risada tomando conta da Oficina. Otávio sorriu para ele e a risada de Luccino se acalmou, se transformando em um sorriso afetuoso que doeu o coração de Otávio. Luccino beijou sua bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Esteve assim desde o momento em que eu senti o seu gosto.

Otávio estremeceu e Luccino recuou sorrindo. Quando Otávio viu, ele decidiu que dois poderiam jogar esse jogo.

\- Bem, você quer que eu faça algo a respeito disso?

Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto e uma sobrancelha levantada de forma sugestiva, seu pênis se contorcendo com interesse, mas Luccino negou.

\- Não precisa, até porque eu acho que essa vai ser uma reação natural quando você estiver por perto, então quanto antes eu me acostumar com isso, melhor.

Otávio bufou incrédulo, voltando a se deitar e se aconchegar a Luccino.

 

***

 

Eles dormiram por algumas horas. A luz dos lampiões se apagou em algum momento durante a noite e a Oficina estava agora envolta em uma leve penumbra, o sol nasceria em breve.

Otávio foi o primeiro a despertar, seu relógio interno funcionando perfeitamente mesmo após as atividades da noite anterior, mas pela primeira vez, ele não estava ansioso para começar o dia, de fato, ele poderia passar o resto do dia assim, nos braços de Luccino.

Ele se aconchegou um pouco mais, aproveitando o calor por alguns minutos antes de se obrigar a levantar, mas quando ele tentou se desvencilhar, Luccino o segurou mais forte e resmungou seu desagrado.

Otávio se contorceu em seu aperto, de modo que ele estivesse apoiado sobre o peito de Luccino.

\- _Amore mio_ , eu preciso voltar para o quartel.

Ao ouvir isso, Luccino abriu os olhos e bocejou.

\- É cedo.

Sua voz era rouca e seus olhos eram duas fendas. Otávio sorriu afetuoso.

\- É um bom pedaço daqui até a cidade e eu preciso estar lá quando a tropa estiver de pé.

Luccino afrouxou seu aperto sobre Otávio, mas não o soltou.

\- Todos estavam na festa, a cidade não vai funcionar até mais tarde.

Otávio sorriu com carinho de suas desculpas.

\- Você quer dizer os civis. – Seu sorriso desvaneceu e Otávio ficou sério. - É um dia como qualquer outro no quartel, e tanto quanto eu gostaria de ficar aqui com você, eu tenho responsabilidades, Luccino, eu já passei a noite fora...

Luccino colocou a mão sobre o rosto de Otávio e se inclinou para beijá-lo, fazendo com que o Major esquecesse suas preocupações por um instante. Luccino se afastou e sorriu.

\- Você é um homem ocupado, eu sei disso, mas posso te fazer uma proposta?

Otávio sorriu desconfiado.

\- Que proposta?

Luccino começou a acariciar sua orelha com um olhar doce e apaixonado no rosto.

\- Vamos nos vestir e abraçar enquanto vemos o sol nascer, e então eu o levarei de carro até próximo do quartel, isso encurtará o tempo da viagem, tenho certeza que o coronel não se importará.

Otávio queria dizer sim.

\- Luccino, alguém pode aparecer...

\- A porta está fechada.

\- Sim, mas se você quer ver o nascer do sol...

\- Meu Deus, Otávio, você não tem imaginação? – Luccino interrompeu exasperado, mas divertido.

Otávio parecia ofendido por um segundo, então se lançou para Luccino fazendo-lhe cócegas.

\- Veja quem não tem imaginação! – disse ele, rindo diabólico em meio aos gritos e risos de Luccino.

Eventualmente, eles cessaram com as brincadeiras e se vestiram. Luccino colocou apenas a sua roupa de dormir, enquanto Otávio colocou sua roupa de baixo e as calças, deixando a parte de cima da fantasia de lado por agora, a luz do dia ela parecia tola.

Luccino se sentou no banco traseiro do carro e Otávio se virou para ele.

\- Você não vai me levar a lugar nenhum de ceroulas, Luccino.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma enfática e Luccino revirou os olhos.

\- Apenas venha aqui, Major.

Otávio foi e se sentou ao lado dele, fechando a porta do carro. Luccino o aninhou em seus braços e de repente todos os pensamentos desapareceram da mente de Otávio, tudo fora daquelas quatro paredes era vago e sem forma, a única coisa real era eles. Otávio esperava que aquilo que eles compartilharam aquela noite, não somente o prazer que eles encontraram nos braços um do outro, mas as promessas que fizeram, fosse permanente, um compromisso de vida. E talvez aquela pequena caixa quadrada que permaneceu guardada em seus poucos pertences durante tantos anos e que ele recentemente começou a carregar consigo à espera de encontrar o momento certo e as palavras certas, pudesse finalmente servir ao seu propósito. _Talvez_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adicionei um elemento à cena: uma cama. Luccino tinha em mente uma noite de música e dança, beijos e carícias, dormir e acordar nos braços do seu Major, sem interrupções, e ele preparou o ambiente de acordo.


End file.
